Alone Without Him
by Sorceress V
Summary: Vaati had been gone for sometime after he had said he would be back shortly. Violetta lives her two years without Vaati. Her saddness increasing with each passing day. Will Vaati return or will he not? VaatixOC


A.n

Hey guys! I bring a lovely story that I wrote and had help with. I bring you something that took me a little while to write. My great friend SkyKly had helped with editing so bid most of my thanks to her. Now I present you with this story, hope you like it!

* * *

Alone Without Him

The room, it was cold, or could have just seemed that way from the anxious wait. Violetta sat in a chair in her dark room, her eyes straying to the window before her. The past few years had been empty, just long days that brought with them the feeling of loneliness.

They were days that made Violetta cry in utmost sorrow as she sat alone not moving an inch. All she wanted was him; for him to hold her, and tell her that he loved her. 'If he was here he'd think this was stupid, but what should I do?' Violetta thought vigorously to herself. 'Vaati, you told me you'd be back. Where are you?' Violetta had not eaten, and hunger took its toll on her as she waited for Vaati to return.

Each passing minute, she waited expectantly for Vaati to arrogantly make his entrance, or at least give one sign that he was there...

Vaati had left on a mission to gather more armies, and had not returned since. "You said you'd return shortly, so where are you? Vaati?"

Violetta's emerald green eyes began to flood with tears. "Vaati," she sobbed. "Why aren't you back now?" Violetta rested her head on the windowsill. "Violetta? Are you okay? You need to eat! This is the twentieth time I have told you this, yet still you don't eat!"

The Wizzrobe that she had known for so long had made his way to where she sat. "Kel, I'm sorry. I know must be worrying you, but it's just Vaati..." Violetta watched the clouds fly through the sky with the help of the wind, reminding her of the absent Mage.

"Violetta, how long has it been?" Kel floated up to the the window to examine the clouds as Violetta switched her gaze over to the blue skies. The sky was the one thing that distracted her. Looking back at her room would be her reminder of why she still sat in empty wait.

"It has been two years! He has not returned since, nor has he sent even a single letter saying that he is okay. What kind of person is he if he doesn't care?"

Violetta thought back to when he left, and how happy she was when he had been at her side.

"My dear Violetta, I will be back shortly. I have to go somewhere." Vaati's voice was soothing, as it was night time and the soft tone he used when he spoke sounded like a beautiful lullaby to the sleepy girl. Violetta had been about to fall asleep when his voice rang in her ears.

"Vaati, where are you going?" Violetta's voice was muffled slightly from Vaati's cape. She had been laying with Vaati, for the entire palace was cold so she decided to lay with him.

Vaati sat up slowly. Violetta sat up as well, and rested her head on Vaati's firm shoulder. She she could smell the familiar scent of lavender in his gorgeous long, purple hair. "I have to go find more armies of monsters. As you can see, most of the monsters are gone."

Violetta looked out in the hall, sure enough there were very few monsters roaming about. "Well, okay... Only as long as you come back soon." Violetta claimed Vaati's lips to herself, Vaati figuring that she would do that.

"Oh I will, don't worry," Vaati said, getting up to leave. At the doorway, he turned back to face his love and added, "I will return." With that, he vanished from the doorway and out on his mission. Violetta sat still on the bed, watching the spot where the Wind Mage stood.

He had not returned since, and Violetta found herself alone again. Kel had left, but she wasn't sure if he had said anything to her, caught in her own quiet remembrance. Violetta stood up finally, her legs feeling jelly like as she walked after having been sitting for so long.

She wanted to read. Reading at least made her feel better, so Violetta walked stiffly to the library. She had noticed earlier that Shadow had left. making the palace seem even more empty. The monsters that were left over, the ones that weren't the victims of Vaati's rage, were the only things left roaming around.

The library came into view. Violetta felt alone, for there was no one there for her except Kel. But the little Wizzrobe wasn't enough for her. "Violetta," a voice behind her rang. It sound like Vaati, either that or she was being fooled.

Having false hope, she turned around. Her purple dress flew out around her legs in her haste, and her green eyes met a pair of ruby red ones. The man had pale skin much like her beloved Mage, which made Violetta rub her eyes in disbelief.

The man also had long purple hair with bangs that fell over one eye. Violetta stared up at him, still trying to figure out if he was real or just an illusion.

"I'm back. Violetta, are you okay?" Violetta wasn't sure if she could believe her eyes. Was it truly Vaati? Could it possibly be him, the one that had been gone for a few years already whom she missed with a pain to her heart?

"Vaati?" Violetta whispered, still in shock. "Va-" The man that looked like Vaati didn't get to finish his sentence when Violetta suddenly came running up to him. "Vaati! Where have you been?!" Violetta sobbed.

"Uh Violetta?" The man started questioningly.

"Vaati! Where have you been? Oh, where have you been?" Violetta repeated, tears streaming down her face. "Violetta, I'm not Vaati. I'm Shadow, remember?" Shadow gently pushed Violetta off, as the girl had knocked Shadow down when she ran to him.

"Shadow? But... Why do you look like Vaati?" Violetta rubbed her eyes. The false illusion went away as she opened her eyes to see the Shadow. "Oh... Sorry."

Violetta remained on the floor. She had lost her motivation to go read. "Wow, you look terrible," Shadow stated as he helped the sobbing girl to her feet. "I know. Shadow, where is Vaati? Where is he? Please, you have got to know where he is!" Violetta stared at Shadow's eyes.

"Violetta, I don't know where he is, but like I say, don't get too attached to him," Shadow said as he escorted the sad girl to the library.

He thought of how unhealthy it would be to have sat not moving for so long. It was only two years without Vaati, and Shadow had personally experienced times when the Mage had been absent for much longer.

"Shadow, I will be fine without anyone watching over me. It's been that way for two years already," Violetta sullenly remarked as she took her spot in a chair. She held a book that she had once been reading.

"Are you sure? Okay... If you need anything be sure to call." Shadow disappeared, and Violetta noticed how dark it was becoming outside. She felt extreamly weak all of a sudden.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Violetta whispered. Her vision blurred. She couldn't yell for Shadow or Kel, and the book in her hand fell to her lap as she looked around.

The only thing she could see or hear was a man. He was dressed in purple garb and his voice was familiar. Could her mind be playing tricks on her again? Would life be so cruel as to make her have yet another illusion, or was it who she thought it was?

"Vaati?" Violetta closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

When Violetta woke up a few hours later she found herself in Vaati's room. "Why am I here? This isn't my room..." Violetta's voice was soft, as she didn't want to disturb the still calmness of the room.

Her vision was still a bit blurry at first, but she could see. Violetta noticed a still figure sitting next to the bed. She laid still, wondering who it was that was there. "Shadow?" Violetta turned her head to her right to see not Shadow, but Vaati.

He was fast asleep as he sat in his chair. "Vaati? Is it really you?" Violetta asked as she reached out to touch Vaati's face. Her fingers made contact with smooth, flawless skin. The touch made Vaati stir.

Vaati raised his own hand to grasp Violetta's hand that was on his face, and held it there. He looked over at the girl and smiled. "I'm back. I told you I would return," Vaati said, fully opening his red eyes. Violetta smiled, and jumped onto his lap feeling happy beyond belief, tears of joy brimming in her eyes. She ignored the pain in her stiff body as she hugged Vaati tightly.

"Vaati! You have no idea how long I waited," Violetta sobbed. "Never leave me again!" Violetta clung to Vaati to show that she meant it. "I got caught up with that annoying green pest and I regretfully got sealed up again but, of course, I got out. I had just enough power to escape and return to you."

"That was rather dumb of you to not eat during the whole two years that I was gone," Vaati commented, tilting Violetta's head up with care to gently force her to look at him.

"I know..." Violetta looked sheepishly away, her eyes drifting to an empty spot on her left.

"Hey, don't be sorry," Vaati smiled as he picked Violetta up. He set her back down on the bed and laid next to her, Violetta smiling further as she was pulled into a loving embrace. "I won't leave you ever again."

Violetta soon felt drowsy as Vaati held her. She closed her eyes, quickly giving up on keeping them open.

Vaati watched her sleep, his red eyes never leaving her. Her breathing was peacefully quiet, and slow. It was late at night now, and the moon was at it's peak. It's silver light flooded into the dark, quiet room.

'How I made this poor girl wait... I didn't even bother checking up on her. I couldn't have done that while I was sealed away, but it is the fact that I never thought of her during all that that time that bothers me. Do I actually love her?' Vaati twitched as Violetta muttered his name. "...Vaati, come back... I love you..."

Vaati chuckled lightly. "I'm right here, child," Vaati whispered in her ear. Violetta turned to face Vaati. Her eyes were partially open, and Vaati smiled at her. "Vaati, you're not sleeping?"

Violetta had now fully opened her eyes. Her green eyes met Vaati's red ones. "Yeah, I'm not tired. I feel awake, but you should sleep." Vaati sighed when Violetta gave a tired yawn.

"I missed you, Vaati..." Violetta buried her head in Vaati's chest as she said this. Vaati wrapped his arm around her, his long, slender fingers intertwined in her hair. "Vaati, I love you." Violetta's voice was silent, seeing as Vaati was going to sleep she didn't want to disturb him.

Vaati felt Violetta cling to him, he felt her hand move to his hair. He couldn't tell how he was feeling. 'Maybe we will do some things together tomorrow. Just me and her, no one else.' As Vaati thought this, he drifted to sleep soundly.

Xxxxxx

Violetta was the first to wake, her green eyes adjusted to the bright sunny room. She felt Vaati hold her tightly as he slept. Violetta turned to face him, a small smile adorning and brightening,her features.

"Vaati. It's morning, Vaati," Violetta caressed his face, and she leaned in as she giggled slightly. Vaati opened his red eyes. He smiled as Violetta looked at him from where she lay.

"Good morning Violetta," Vaati's musical voice rang through the morning air. Vaati looked at Violetta curiously when she blushed. Vaati suddenly got on top of Violetta, causing an surprised squeak from her.

"I wonder, how red will you be if I kiss you now?" Vaati pinned Violetta's arms in place with his free hands.

"I don't know, redder than your eyes?" Vaati laughed when Violetta's eyes flashed with excitement. With that Vaati took Violetta's lips, his hair lightly brushing her cheek.

All thoughts stopped as Violetta letted Vaati do whatever he wanted. His lips were soft as the fluffiest clouds, and Violetta smiled against Vaati's lips. Vaati soon broke the kiss, leaving Violetta sad and wanting more.

"Now, breakfast?" Vaati asked Violetta. The dazed girl gave no sign that she had heard him. She only laid still, her gaze following Vaati.

"Breakfast? Violetta?" Vaati spoke with a louder voice, annoyance quickly setting in. Vaati swiftly yanked the dazed Violetta up to her feet. "Oh sorry, my Lord Vaati!" Violetta walked out the door. Vaati followed closely behind.

It was quiet as they made their way to the dining room to eat. Kel flew through the halls in the distance to get Violetta like he always did.

It appeared that he had not heard the news of Vaati's return yet. "Oh Kel," Violetta waved to the worry stricken Wizzrobe. Kel looked at Vaati with wide eyes as he flew closer.

"He is back!" Violetta jumped up and down, unable to contain her excitement. Vaati meanwhile stood quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. "Violetta, calm down please. Surely me returning is nothing." Vaati continued down the hall.

Violetta quickly walked to catch up with Vaati. "It isn't nothing! Vaati, you have been gone for two.. well almost three years now. I was so worried."

Violetta wondered if Vaati felt the same way. "Vaati, do you care?" Violetta grabbed ahold of Vaati's arm as she caught up to him. Whatever was left of that happy smile was now gone. Vaati's face was that of seriousness.

"Violetta, to tell you the truth I didn't think of you once. I felt as though I was feeling something if that counts, but there were no full thoughts about you." Vaati felt his arm be pulled further. He turned to see Violetta, who had stopped walking, look at him with heartbreak in her eyes.

"Vaati, how could you say that? I was always thinking of you, and yet you didn't think of me once? Vaati... I love you. Don't you love me?" Violetta made eye contact with Vaati, her bright green eyes slowly dimming and shining with tears.

"I-I...um, I..." Vaati stuttered, much to his annoyance. This never happened to him, why was he stuttering now? He was Vaati the Sorcerer of Winds, the Lord of the Skies! To stutter like was is now is below someone of his status!

"Forget it. To think I actually had feelings for you, and what do you do? Tell me that you never care for me?! Is that how you are, Vaati?!" Violetta let go of Vaati, and disappeared in one of the many rooms of the palace.

"Violetta wait! This is stupid!" Vaati barked after the sobbing girl. Something in him had made him feel regretful for saying that, a feeling he didn't encounter often. Vaati quickly walked in the direction that Violetta had ran, his face contorted in anger. Not anger directed at the poor girl, but anger at himself.

"Violetta!" Vaati yelled, his voice rising from worry. Vaati was full of emotion; anger, compassion, regret. 'Why did I say that? While it is true I didn't mean to hurt her like that, shouldn't she know how I feel?' Thoughts rushed in his head as he made his way to the library.

The library is the only room that Violetta ever goes to besides her and his room. Whenever she wanted to read, that's where she would be every day, so it makes sense she would go there now.

Vaati opened the doors, and sure enough there was Violetta. "Vi, I'm sorry. I don't know... I feel like I love you but, it's just complicated. Look, I love you, please don't be mad at me." Vaati had teleported over to Violetta. He pulled her to him in an embrace as he said these heartfelt things.

"Vaati, I'm sorry but I don't think I want to be with you anymore," Violetta said as she pushed Vaati's arms away. The lost feeling started to set in as she turned away from him. "No! Don't say that!" With that being said, Vaati turned Violetta around and kissed her.

Vaati had both of his hands on her sides, pinning her arms in place. Vaati could taste the salt of her tears as he ran his tounge over her lips. Vaati pulled back, amd he looked at her expectantly. Her face was unreadable, leaving Vaati wondering if that was a wrong thing to do.

Vaati had let go of her, watching her with a worried look. Violetta caressed Vaati's face and kissed him. Vaati was expecting her to slap him or at least say something that hinted at bitterness, so her reaction came as a surprise.

Vaati could feel her hands go up his back and around his neck. Violetta pulled away, her face red from the daringness of the experience. "On second thought, I will stay with you." She smiled when she felt Vaati pull her into another warm hug.

"Couldn't deny me after that, eh?" Vaati laughed, a smile returning to his features.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's because you are such a womanizer or if it's because you actually care," Violetta laughed along with Vaati.

"Hey Violetta!" Shadow came in, unaware that Vaati was back. "L-lord Vaati you're back!" Shadow was disappointed. He wanted to own the palace.

"Nice try there Shadow, but this palace is mine. Come Vi," The group of three headed to the dining room to eat breakfast. Violetta smiled as she saw Vaati look at her with the amount of happiness she felt returning to herself.

* * *

A.n

How was it? Leave a review please on what you thought. Feedback is always a joy to hear! So that is about it. Let me know if you guys want more of this story as it is a oneshot now i could turn this into something. Let me know!


End file.
